


A Memoir

by NamelyCranberries



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other, These are all OCs, its a metaphor, just a short story i thought of tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelyCranberries/pseuds/NamelyCranberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra is sick, and she wants to leave behind something to be remembered by</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Memoir

**Author's Note:**

> The whole thing is a metaphor

My name is Terra. You probably don’t know this, but I’ve been around much longer than you, and even though we’ve never spoken, I’m the reason you’re alive. But, I don’t want to get too conceited here. The real reason I’m writing this is I guess because I want to be remembered. Now, I guess it’s pointless to write this to you, since you’re going to die when I die, but, I don’t know many other people.  
I know Martha. She’s my closest friend—aside from Sonia and Monty, of course. Martha and I used to talk all the time, but then I got sick, and she kind of blocked me out. Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you I’m sick. There’s not really a name for it where I’m from, but now there’s little bacteria living in me that is slowly killing me. Kind of like cancer.  
Sonia, as I mentioned before, is very close to me…emotionally. We don’t really get to hang out, since she lives so far away, but she’s definitely the light of my world. Monty, however, is very close to me. They’re my best friend. I guess you could say I “wear the pants” in the relationship—to use a rather gender stereotypical phrase. They kind of follow me wherever I go, but I don’t mind, since we get along so well. The only other people I get to hang out with are Martha, Vee, and Julian. I have a few other friends, here and there, but that’s my main crew.  
Anyway, in the past few thousand years (give or take) I’ve gotten sick. Apparently I’ve had it since I was born, but it only recently “evolved” into what it is now. We’ve tried all the remedies we could think of: water, heat compress, antibiotics. Nothing worked, clearly, but we’re still hopeful—even though it’s only gotten worse. I don’t really get to talk to my friends anymore, since what I have is apparently contagious. Martha said she noticed a tickle in her throat about a decade ago, and it hasn’t gone away. I hope I didn’t give her anything…  
Well, on the bright side, I’m not as cold as I used to be. I swear, I was constantly cold for what felt like ages. It was crazy. But now, apparently I’m getting too warm. My friends say it’s because of this bacteria, but no one really knows. It seems like the bigger the infection gets, the warmer I am. Maybe it’s just a coincidence.  
On to the memoir part. I don’t really remember when I was born (who does?), but from what Sonia told me, I came out with a bang. She said I didn’t even take my first breath for almost a billion years. Monty was born pretty soon after I was, so we’ve been friends forever. I guess that’s why they still stay by my side, even though they’re probably going to get sick from me. They won’t say anything, but I think I noticed a rash on their face. It was barely visible, but I noticed. When I asked, they just shrugged it off. I know I shouldn’t feel guilty, since they want to stay my friend, but I can’t help it when everyone around me seems to be getting sick. I guess that’s why Ploy never hangs out with us. Nectar and Ringo must have told him to stay away. I don’t blame them. They used to be my friends too, but, like I said, only a few stick around when you’re sick.  
Before I got sick, everything was great. I was active, and I didn’t have to worry about running because I didn’t have this cough like I do now. I was even kind of popular back then since I was the best at managing my whole life. Organization is key around here, and I didn’t have a single flaw in my little system of operating. I could create whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. I used to make habitats for animals that Sonia could take care of, and I’d arrange flowers and other plants for Vee. Martha always loved fighting, so I made sure to always have medicine for her. I was like the lively mom friend, and it was all kind of perfect. After a while, though I got too sick and I couldn’t take care of everything. A lot of my animals died, and the plants I had grown ended up dying, too. It was sad to watch.  
Once we realized I was getting sick, a lot of my friends left, but the ones who stayed tried to help as much as they could; I’m lucky that I have them, at least. They can’t do much to get rid of it, but Sonia makes sure I always have a blanket, and Martha calls me occasionally so we can talk. Monty, of course, has stayed with me through it all, which is really nice of them, and I couldn’t ask for a better friend, but I know that once I die, it’s gonna kill him. I’ve been basically their sibling since they were born, and they’re barely able to keep up as it is. I know even though I'll be dead, I won't really be gone. I hate to think of them alone out there, with a constant reminder of what used to be.  
I don’t want to bring myself down. This is about remembering, not worrying about the future. The future is happening no matter how I feel about it. So, I guess if there’s anything I wanted remembered, it’s not so much about me as it is about what I’ve learned in my life: change is constant. There’s not a single person I know who’s is the same now as they were when I met them. Even Sonia is changing constantly. We just can’t see it because she has lived and will live much longer than us. Relationships change, and the way things are set up changes. Eventually Ploy and Martha may be friends, even though I’ve never seen them talk to each other. There was a time when Julian and Ringo were as far apart as could be, and now they’re as close as two peas in a pod. There was a time when I was healthy and full of life. I suppose I’m still full of life, but most of it isn’t even mine at this point. I’ll soon be more sickness than I am me. But even that will change. When I die, and you die, and everything in me dies, I will change. I may crumble into nothing. I may even stop dying and live to see another day. But that’s all in another time.  
And one day, maybe after you’ve read, this, or maybe before, you may realize how your life works; how your whole species works. You may not. Either way, life goes on. And though I grow sicker and sicker every day, know that I do not hold a grudge against you. I understand you. It is not a bacteria’s fault that it kills. It simply stays alive.


End file.
